That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 16
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Channy are dating secretly. But when Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora find clues to their secrecy, what will happen? IMPORTANT A/N INSIDE!


**That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 16**

Hey guys! So the last part of episode 15 was really random. :P I didn't really know what to put at the end so I ended up with Coco Moco Coco! ;)

I hope that you guys like this episode! **Be sure to read the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end! it's really important regarding this series!**

**Tawni's POV**

I entered my dressing room and saw Sonny on the other side talking on the phone while picking up papers.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh huh, okay! Aww! I'll miss you! Okay,..bye." Sonny said on the phone. Her back was facing me so she didn't know that I was in the room.

"_Who_ is _she_ talking_ to_?" I asked myself curiously.

Sonny turned around. "Oh! Hey Tawni!"

"Hi,..Sonny. Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"Ohh,..no one,.." She said racking her brain for ideas.

"Well _you had _to be talking to _someone_ on the phone. Who was it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Erm,...my mom." Sonny said as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Why would you're mom be calling you at noon?" I asked looking at the time on my cell phone.

"Well,..she was asking if she remembered to pack lunch for me!" Sonny laughed tensely.

"Uh Sonny? Your mom never packs lunch for you. You always eat cafeteria food," I say as I place my hands on my hips.

"..Which is why she asked if she packed something for me!" Sonny said waving her arms around.

"O-kay,..um, I'm gonna go now," I said and I ran out the door.

**Sonny's POV**

As soon as Tawni left, I sighed in relief.

"Now _that was close_," I thought. I couldn't risk anyone finding out about Chad and me. **(A/N: If you don't remember, Sonny and Chad's relationship has been kept secret. So they have to keep it away from their cast mates. On with the story,...)**

Tawni is my best friend, but she's also a random at heart. And I don't think she's be the best person finding out about me and Chad. Because Tawni Hart is the Queen of Gossip.

I sighed to myself and picked up the script for this week's show. I left to go off to set for rehearsals.  
When I was walking there, I felt my phone ring,..well,_ moo_. I pulled it out, receiving a text, _from Chad._

"Hey Sonny! I'm on break right now, wanna meet up?"-Chad

"Hi Chad! Sorry, I can't. I have to rehearse. Later ok?  
You will not believe what just happened after you hung up."-Sonny

"Oh, okay. What happened to m'lady?"-Chad

"Tawni caught me on the phone. She only heard the last part though. I told her that I was talking with my mom. Somehow we ended up talking about my mom packing me lunch."-Sonny

":X that was a close call. She didn't find out anything right? Lunch? :"-Chad

"yeah, it **was**. Nope, not a single clue! But she was really curious. It's complicated :P G2G! Talk to you later!"-Sonny

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and hurried off to set to rehearse my scenes with Nico, Grady, and Zora. We decided to make a sketch about that guy who was the producer of the Teen Gladiators. That week was_** stressful**_! So hopefully, it will turn out ot be a funny sketch. I'm playing a drill sargent. Zora's my assistant. Nico and Grady will be well,..what we were. Except less stressful. But a whole lot more funny! ;)

**After Rehearsals**

**Nico's POV** (A/N: We don't see his point of view too often ;)

Everyone did great in our Drill Sargent sketch! Who knew the worst week of our lives could turn out to be such a funny sketch? If we sees it, oh well! At least we got Marshal back and we're _never letting him go_. Sonny did a great job as a drill sargent. She had to act really mean and tough which was pretty funny because she acted exactly how that guy did! Plus, she's really nice and everyone knows that so I can't wait to see how everyone's gonna react to that! Zora was really funny. She was just telling me and Grady what to do while she sat back in a chair eating a bunch of pickles. **  
(A/N: I know what you're thinking. Again, totally _Random_ :P)**  
Grady and I were pretending to be hurt by snowballs that Sonny and Zora were throwing at us. And these weren't ordinary snowballs. 0.O

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this episode! I'm sorry that it's so short! I have a really big announcement to make!  
I'm sorry but there will be NO SEASON 3 of That's So Sonny. I didn't really got a lot of reviews and I didn't really like the whole 'episode' idea that I came up with.  
So I'll make a epilogue to end off the season. I also wanted to let you know that I will be deleting That's So Sonny.  
I feel that this story has lost it's touch and I will be ending it. I'm sorry but I will be posting LOTS more one-shots and some new multi-chaps! **

**~Sonny With A Chance**


End file.
